


Freedom Hoarded

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: Together, Zevran and Isabela found freedom in being who they are; from the traumas that dragged them deep. Now Fenris is reaching for that too. For years and even dead, Danarius hovered over his wants; colored all things good in his life with blood.Not anymore. Not how he share himself, willingly with a man and a woman. With friends, who care more for him than hismasterever did.





	Freedom Hoarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/gifts).

> Currently, unbeta-ed (Undergoing beta reading), sorry for any flaws :(

Isabela inspected her drink, an all to familiar dark swill of questionable quality. She was waiting really, not to keen on finding the bottom of the mug; just biding time. As she set the mug down again, she noticed blond hair with an Antivan golden complexion walk through the door. A grin lit up her face, her old friend sweeping his eyes of the dingy, old tavern before finding her. She locked eyes with him and slightly motioned behind her, loving the way his eyes lit up as he found their target. With a swagger of shameless confidence, he made his way behind her and to their guest of the evening.

_So it begins._  
Isabela thought as she settled herself back against the dirty bar, her eyes focused back to the cup in front of her as she listened. That smooth Antivan lit easy to pick out among the other patrons. She hoped it would go well, salt and sea willing. What a night it’d be if it did, for her and her friends.

“Hello there, you must be Fenris.” She hears from behind and the familiarity of it warms her chest in a particular way. She missed it, like she missed her ship, her crew, and the sea. Desperately.

“I am, we’ve met before.” Replied a second voice, deep as the Dwarven Roads. While the Antivan makes her heart beat faster, the rough Tevene accent makes her legs quiver and she loves it.

“Oh? Have we?” The Antivan asked and Isabela smirks as she takes another sip of her ale, because she knows they have. Briefly of course, when dear darling Zev decided to “catch up” near Sundermount.

Fenris cleared his throat and she can only imagine how he could look, wearing one of two expressions. He was either brooding, seemingly put off by the turn of things or he had that delightful little blush that was oh, so rare.

“Yes.” Fenris answered and silence slips in, waiting for him clarify. Isabela doesn’t expect him to continue, a man of clipped explanations. She is pleasantly surprised when he does, he’s been doing that more and more lately; surprising her. It’s good, he is saying more, asking more, demanding more in all the right ways. “In the Sundermounts, I believe Isabela...referred to you as Zevran...and the Maker, in varying volumes.”

“Ah! Ah...I see. Forgive me then, Isabela is quite distracting. It’s not so often I overlook such a handsome face.” Zevran tried to pick his way through the claws bared at him, she could hear the careful tread in his voice alone. He had a method though and she trust it, trusted him.

“I imagine not.” And Fenris closed him off. He didn’t mean to of course, he didn’t know how to dance around it like her and Zevran did. To drawn it out and build on it like the perfect orgasm. Banter wasn’t Fenris’ strong suit though, it was learned skill not a natural talent; even if she wielded it like one. Though his ability to be utterly blunt was something she wasn’t sure she wanted changed.

She tossed a quick look over he shoulder and found Zevran smiling, not undeterred. Atta boy, that was her darling friend with lovely benefits and penchant for reading the room. He stared openly at Fenris, burnished bronze glanced from those beautiful moss-green eyes to the thick corded arms Fenris had folded on the table.  


Fenris stared back and Isabela was rather proud of what she saw, before Fenris would stare through someone. An examination of them as a threat, looking for their weaknesses and trying to intimidate. Right now, Fenris was looking **at** Zevran and Zevran knew it, preened beneath the attention. Zev twirled a piece of his long hair beneath his fingers and leaned into the table, testing the limits in a way only she recognized.

“Are you done staring?” Fenris asked and his cheeks grew a bit darker as he shifted, Zevran softly chuckling.

“Not at all, you are a handsome man with gorgeous eyes. Bela is always a sucker for the eyes.”

“So I’ve heard...and if I were to tell you to stop?” Fenris questioned, pushing back and prodding into Zevran as Zev had him. He was doing wonderful, really. Something warm and proud fluttered in her chest, seeing how far Fenris had come in so little time and he was flourishing right now.

"Then I shall be on my way, I certainly don't wish to intrude where I'm not wanted." Zevran pushed away from the table and moved to stand, and it was showtime. Isabela made a smooth turn and took a few quick strides, her hand clapped down onto Zevran's shoulder and pushed him into his seat. She could feel his muscles flex beneath her firm grip, as if they remember the last time she held them in place and that makes her grin.

"Good thing you're wanted then." Isabela breathed as she leaned down, against Zevran's ear. She knows elven ears can't move and yet she swears they twitch against her lips.

"I was wondering when you'd join us." Zevran purred, his hand coming to brush against her fingers on his shoulder. Though he kept his gaze forward at Fenris, a content smirk graced his lips as he watches Fenris observe them.

"Just making sure you two would play nice, sweetness." Isabela responded and she placed her other hand on the table, leaning in closer to them as well. It was no good if she caused a scene after all, Varric would come asking question and there would be no time for playing. Nice or otherwise.

"I always play nice, Isabela." Fenris answered and his smirk was pure sin, a bit of mischief that slips through more and more these days. It sends a streak of warmth down her back, that nestles low and deep.

"And if I weren't looking for _nice_?" Zevran interjected, attention shifted back to him. Isabela sees a spark set aflame in Fenris' eyes, the moss burning dark like ash as he shifts in place.

"Then perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" Fenris proposed, though he is out of his seat before he has an answer. The dark elf moved like a shadow from the table and up the stairs of the bar, disappearing out of sight before Zevran is on his feet. Isabela waits, her smile turned impish as she looks at Zevran and he answers with his own twist of the lips and a nod.

Isabela turned on her heel and takes the same, snaking path as Fenris had into the tavern's back rooms. She finds Fenris just around the corner, leaned against the wall with his arms cross and deep thought swirl beneath murky eyes.

"Still good, kitten?" Isabela watches Fenris closely, even as she feels Zevran join them from around the corner. The Antivan stopping a feet away and finding the cracked walls, so fascinating for a moment.

"Yes, I just...needed a moment." Fenris looks at her, determination cutting through any doubt like a hot knife and he unfolds himself from the wall. He carries himself a few steps closer to her, before he leans in. He pauses just out of reach, slow as he raises a hand and his finger nudges under her chin. It's different with Zevran here, even though she knows he is only watching with a side glance and she wonders what he thinks. Fenris has always been better at non-verbal communication, especially when it comes to asking for something like...this. So unlike them, who ask and yell and demand (rather playfully) from each other. She told him, explained to Zev how different things would be, but seeing is something else entirely. So aware of their audience, she carefully reaches up and grasps Fenris' chin in return. She pulls Fenris towards her, no stretch since they share the same height and her thumb cautiously slides across the raised markings of his skin as she presses their lips together. A soft tease of her lips against his as the scent of sweet wine and steel oil, wash over her.

Fenris growls in his throat and she doubts he realizes it, his hands dropping to her hips and pulling her into him. Her skin warming against his as he presses deeper into the kiss, her hands sliding over his shoulders and locking around his neck. Fenris pulls away, before dipping his head back into her neck and she feels his breath heavy against her before his teeth nips at where her neck and shoulder meet. A sharp prick of pain, that sends heat up her neck and across her cheeks.

Another pair of hands slid into place, just above Fenris and she feels a soft pressure between her shoulder blades. Hears a whispers of an Antivan curse puff against her skin. She feels absolutely perfect between the two of them, though she is surprised she got here so fast.

"You two make quite a sight." Zevran sighs, his lips grazing along her back.

"Then you must be quite grateful, I asked you to join." Fenris responds, right next to her ear. His chin rests against her shoulder and she feels him lean further into her, feels Zevran pull away and then lean in too. With a sigh of her own, she lays her head against Fenris' shoulder and is met with a glorious sight. Zevran and Fenris both stretching over her just to meet each other, Fenris is all power leading Zevran into it. His lips claiming every breath Zevran tries to take.

"Mm, I wish this would never stop. Though I don't believe the other patrons would agree with me." Isabela, absolutely woeful to do so, interrupts. The two men separate, panting and Fenris gives her a look from the side before he steps away completely. The cold air of the hall sweeps over ever nerve and Isabela pouts, a shiver crawling up her spine even though Zevran is still pressed there. She feels Zev stand on his toes to lay his chin atop her shoulder, his Antivan accent so much thicker now.

"I follow you, amor."

Fenris stares at her and Zevran for a moment longer than necessary, before he smirks and continues further into the hall. Zevran's laugh following them, as she winks at him and follows after Fenris once more.

Fenris finally steps into a door at the end of the hall, leaving the door open behind him. Isabela knows what the inside looks like, it is her room after all; but seeing Fenris move through the darkness only lit by the flicker of candles inside sinks sweet anticipation into her stomach. She does not hesitate to enter the room herself, though she places herself to side. She once more glances at Fenris, giving him a once over and he is definitely more at ease. He sits, relaxed in a chair by the fire. It faces outwards towards the door and Fenris stares straight at Zev as he enters, Zevran pauses and hesitates for a minute; while Isabela swings the door shut behind him. All of Fenris' attention is on Zevran and every move he makes, she can see it in how Fenris' eyes flicker as Zevran steps further into the room. Isabela takes the moment for herself, knowing there were still intricacies that needed to be dealt with. She makes her way over to her bed and sits down upon it, working the laces of her boots while she listens.

“Isabela shared with you what..._this_ is?" Fenris asks and the chair creaks as Fenris moves within it. She glances up and sees Zevran looking at her, she grins back as she loosens one foot.

"But of course, we share quite a lot...not just me and her it would seem." Zevran plucks his words carefully and Fenris nods.

“I suppose that is one way to put it. I...I have not had many freedoms in my life and Isabela continues to indulge me in them." Fenris looks at her too and suddenly she is the center of attention again, something she uses to bolster her own confidence as she rids herself of a boot.

"Only as you continue to indulge me, sweetness. Over and over and **over** again." Isabela teases and she is quick to remove her other boot. Fenris laughs at that, a rough and baritone that sends a shockwave through Isabela. Maker, that sound was like Andraste’s song itself.

“Well I certainly agree with her, anyone has the right to indulge should all parties be willing.”

“Hehehe, Bela said the same thing. She wasn’t kidding when she said you two were alike. I suppose then, all parties are willing?” Fenris asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I offer the same as our dear Bela, indulge as you wish.”

“I plan to.” The certainty in the words striking Isabela's core as Fenris moved quickly, he is out of his chair in a flash and presses himself against Zevran. The two of them backed up against the wall, Fenris' hands box Zevran in. Fenris stops, just short of Enough. It is similar to what Fenris did before and something even her and Zevran practiced, a moment to stop. Isabela could tell, even from across the room, that Zev didn’t want to.

Fenris swooped down, so tall for an elf, lips hard and messy against Zevran’s, like he was trying to find how Zevran was built. One of Fenris’ hands coming to cup Zevran’s face, to bring him closer into the kiss. The hand gripped a bit tighter and tilted his head further back, allowing sharp teeth to nibble down his jaw and sink into his neck with a sinfully deep growl.

“I was never allowed to have my own pleasure, it was always for someone else. For...my master. Too give it freely and hoard it for myself...” Fenris spoke against Zevran, his voice cracking slightly. “That is new. Isabela believed you...could help. I want to feel you, will you let me?”

“Maker, yes.” Zevran moans.

Fenris steps back and Isabela can see the disappointment in Zevran, he droops against the wall with his eyes shut.

"Don't pout, you certainly are like Isabela." Fenris teases and Zevran lets out a puff of laughter, before opening his eyes again. The gold only a sliver against blown black pupils. "I promised Isabela I would not leave her out, she and a perfectly good bed are waiting for us." Fenris motions over to her and Zevran's eyes lock onto her, brimming with gracious need. Isabela smiles and pulls herself further up the bed, watching as Fenris shucked his gauntlets and Zevran moves towards her.

“Oh, this will be fun.”


End file.
